


深歌，幻景，龙舌兰

by Huoshao



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao
Summary: 说是烈焰焚币的AU但估计写出来跟电影没什么关系（捂脸……纯粹是看的时候觉得这两部有太多地方太像了才有这个脑洞，所以写出来的感觉可能是南美60年代AU感吧吧吧吧
Kudos: 2





	深歌，幻景，龙舌兰

一、直布罗陀  
  
  
  
布宜诺斯艾利斯的“直布罗陀”酒馆灯光昏暗，地上堆满木屑和鸡骨。Seth Gecko坐在离舞台最近的圆桌旁，喝着一盘冷虾汤。一把干枯的女声挤成细线，在烟雾中转来绕去，唱着首不知名舞曲：百合花啊，我的弗朗西斯卡啊，有人要开始倒霉啦。班多钮琴和吉他在间奏里争风吃醋，两把提琴撕咬得如同斗鸡。男人们抽着雪茄烟，往外咳着沙哑的知心话。Seth Gecko心不在焉地听着，有点坐立不安。他放下勺子，喝了一大口劣酒，然后朝对面的男人亮了亮空杯。  
  
“Richie只是在外面卸点货，”他抖着腿，将杯子重重放回桌面上。“很快就回来，我保证他很快就回来，或许就是下一秒，下一秒他就来了——顺便说一句，我想再来碗虾汤。”  
  
那人朝侍者打了个响指。  
  
“对了，”Seth接着道，绞尽脑汁搜寻着活跃气氛的边角料。“你知道什么带劲的小酒馆吗，”他朝那人挤了个眼。“就像‘蒂蒂’那种?我听说你们的阿根廷女人都这样，”他打了个手势。“哗，天文大潮，比苏伊瓜瀑布还要湿。”  
  
他爆发出一阵大笑，随即发现无人附和，便只好继续自顾自干笑下去，在冷场的里尴尬里竭力挽回点颜面。对面的男人礼貌性地微笑着，但似乎对Seth本人的兴趣远胜于荤段子。然后突如其来地，他也莫名其妙地大笑起来，仿佛忽然听懂了什么闻所未闻的奇事。他们如同较劲似的，在雪茄烟的浓雾中大笑，亲同兄弟般赌咒发誓，直到Seth招架不住靠回椅背上，咳嗽着败下阵来。  
  
“或者我们来谈谈那件事。”他清着喉咙，试探道，佯装漫不经心地给那男人斟了一杯。那人从容地抽出一条手帕，在杯沿拭了拭，然后抖开，叠好，塞回胸口，举杯饮尽。整套动作流畅准确，一气呵成，如同蛇般极具节奏感。“好东西，Seth，”男人满意地叹了口气。“带劲的东西，可惜我不是阿根廷人。再说，我雇佣的是Gecko兄弟，这是一揽子买卖。在他回来之前，我不会和你讨论细节。”  
  
“他很快就回来，我保证，我了解他。”  
  
那人近乎乐不可支地看了他一眼。“恐怕我还是得走了。”他随手拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。“自从两个小时前Richard令人伤感地不辞而别后，我就已经浪费了不少时间。为什么要把赌注压在一个在监狱里坐了五年的人身上，”他转来一道忧郁而狡黠的眼神。“既然整个南美大陆有那么多人该死地缺钱?”  
  
Seth开始有点按捺不住。他拿过酒瓶给自己满上，然后死死盯住了那人的眼。“听我说，Carlos。如果我是你，我就会坐在这儿。坐在这儿，像主日学校的小白痴们一样屁都不敢放一个。你知道为什么?”一阵短暂的停顿。“因为从德克萨斯到墨西哥，布宜诺斯艾利斯或是巴拿马，无论你在哪，无论你他妈的是谁，只要你想抢三千万，你就只有两个选择，”  
  
他数出一根手指。“找Gecko兄弟，”然后是第二根。“或者找Gecko兄弟。”

Richard Gecko沿解放者大街走着，兜里塞着一张投注博卡青年的凭券。几束刺桐花的密影投在地上，踩着滑步，尾随他进入了莱萨马公园。他在岔路口稍作停顿，然后调头，向右，开始在彩色玻璃和风铃，弗拉明戈与油蜡的重重屏障间跋涉前行。南美洲的夜晚魔幻如梦境，硕大的月亮在夜空里漂浮着，游进了紫羚羊花的花蕊。在博卡区的旧港口，夜半的雾气从古老的运河里蒸腾而起，“直布罗陀”的招牌斜矗在铁皮屋顶上，如同一块发霉的红色天鹅绒。走进酒馆时他又踩了一路鸡骨，Seth正在满室雪茄烟的重度雾霾中打着酒嗝。“他走了。”他对Richard嚷道。“而这都是你干的好事，小子!你告诉我只是去撒泡尿，结果看看现在是什么时候了?该死的，你必须解释。”  
  
而这时乐声渐止，一个穿着不合身晚礼服的男人利索地蹦上舞台，开始推销由北美联合制药厂生产的特效戒烟剂，Seth警惕地扭过头，一时分了神。一直站着并不是一个合宜之举，Richard想，但Seth似乎并没有让他坐下的打算。于是他保持着上身僵直，缓缓朝那张空椅低下去。Seth回过头来翻了个白眼，迅速地用手朝他比划了一下。“别那么坐。”  
  
“什么?”  
  
“别那么坐，Richie，”他不耐烦地说。“别让人们以为我没有好好教过你怎么把屁股挪到凳子上。把你的腰弯一下，对，就这样，就应该这样，你刚才的样子活像一只怕压坏了蛋的母鸡。”  
  
他立即弹了起来，审慎地低头看了一眼。“没有。”他平静地说。  
  
“什么?”  
  
“我的座位上什么都没有，你一定是出现了幻觉。”  
  
“那只是个比喻!”  
  
“我以为你在暗示什么。”  
  
“该死。”Seth做了个爆粗的口型。“好吧，是我出现了幻觉，我的问题。现在你给我坐下来，现在我们来谈谈你。你以为这是哪里，Richard，游乐场?”他问道，勾起食指在桌上叩了叩。“你以为你可以在大人们谈话的时候溜出去，到某个摊子上玩射击游戏，或者偷偷买根棒棒糖?这是个鬼地方，该死的，布宜诺斯艾利斯是个不折扣的鬼地方，比堪萨斯还要糟，比巴拿马还遭。随时会有人把你的蛋踹掉，或者往你的额头上嵌个弹孔。如果你再消失超过二十分钟，我就到主教堂去给你预留一块可爱的小墓地，因为那是你最有可能的下场。就这样。”  
  
他一口气说完，如同一把弹无虚发的六发左轮，然后喘着气，余怒未消地喝了勺虾汤。“我认为我们应该接下这个活儿。”Richard平静地说。  
  
“先回答我的问题，小子，回答我的问题。你到哪里去了?”  
  
“我不知道。”他答道，从镜片后坦率地看向Seth，神情乖顺得如迷失的异教徒，打算重归天主的牧羊群。  
  
“我的耳朵今晚大概有点问题，”Seth皱起眉，调整坐姿，换了只手搭在椅背上。“你不知道?现在我告诉你，你还可以再回答一次。”  
  
“我不知道。”Richard重复道。“但我觉得我们应该接下这桩活儿。”  
  
“他妈的别开玩笑。”  
  
“他妈的没开玩笑，Seth，我们应该接下这桩活儿。”  
  
“告诉我，现在。告诉我你去了哪儿。”  
  
桌对面的怒意正在积聚，Richard知道自己应该说点什么，但脑中空空。然而仿佛有什么东西在指引着，他不由自主地将手伸进了上装口袋里，碰到了一张纸片。他将它拿出来，就着浑浊的光线辨起了上面的小字，却立即被Seth伸手捞去。“赌球，”那人艰难地研究道，抬眸看了他一眼。“Richie，你什么时候开始玩起了这个?”  
  
然而口气已然缓下了许多。“快把你的巨款收好，小子。”他把纸片拍回桌上，继续喝起了虾汤。Richard将它按住，用力捋平。“博卡青年”，他默读着上面的西班牙文，看着被汗渍晕花了的油墨。一个足球俱乐部，他纳闷地想道。我什么时候投注过这个?  
  
但他没有细思。眼下有着更要紧的事。一种不可忤逆的冲动，从走在解放者大街时就开始在他胃里翻涌。他向前倾过去，目不转睛地端详起了正在喝汤的Seth，直到那人被他盯得忍无可忍。“我们应该干这桩活，”Richard诚恳地说，试探地再次提出主张。“我想干这桩活。”  
  
“等等，”Seth放下汤勺，伸出食指，若有所思地偏过头。“让我理清一下思路，我搞不懂这事。你消失了两个小时，然后忽然开始对抢银行产生了疯狂的兴趣，你他妈的到底磕了什么?我知道你一直有点偏执，但现在不是偏执的时候。嘿，听我说，Richie，我们并不是非得干这个，风险太大了，”他警惕地扫视了一圈，将声音压至最低。“我头上还顶着通缉令呢。”  
  
“我为什么要把你从号子里弄出来，Seth。”他冷酷地反驳道。“因为我们就是干这个的。如果牢里的生活已经将你改造成了守法公民，你就应该早点告诉我，把你弄出来一点也不容易，也一点也不便宜。”他顿了顿，以便欣赏Seth躲闪的目光。“而三千万——不管分成多少，都他妈的太值了。我们不能让给其他阿根廷杂种。即使只有一千万，也足以让我们过上再也不用提心吊胆的生活——想想我们过去几十年过的生活。”  
  
“我以为你跟着我过得还不错。”Seth佯装满不在乎地嘟囔道。“至少在蚯蚓糖方面我从没亏待过你。”  
  
“我能看见我们未来二十年的前景，Seth，如果我们还有前景可言的话。”他低声道。“汽车旅馆，沾着可疑污迹的破墙纸，永远都是装弹，上膛，扣下扳机，装弹，上膛，扳机，歌颂脑满肠肥的大佬们，歌颂他们在帮派林立的堪萨斯城为我们留了块要饭的水泥地——”  
  
“那是你自己惹毛了道上的所有人，” Seth打了个手势。“我才是替你收拾烂摊子的那个。”  
  
“——没有汉堡和马黛茶，没有卷饼，受人排挤，老无所依，最后我将不得不和你一起，在码头以搬货为生。我和你。”  
  
“真是前景堪忧。”Seth看着远处哼了声。“没有马黛茶和卷饼，真他妈的让人忧虑，哦，我真要忧虑死了。”  
  
“看看你周围的世界，Seth。它正在分崩离析。”  
  
Seth扭头扫视了一圈。先前那位戒烟剂推销员不知何时已退了场，舞台上空空荡荡，两个红发女人往外倒豆似地说着话，在邻桌抽细纸烟。“哦。”他撇着嘴，不置可否地耸了耸肩。  
  
“我们凑巧赶上了一个狗年月，Seth。”Richard急切地说。“导弹，嬉皮士，古巴游击队。口蹄疫，狂犬病，梅毒，谁知道我们坐在这里，和这些堕落的西班牙后裔交换了多少有毒的空气?这不是我想要的，听我说，我们从美国跑到这里来，不是为了来吸二手雪茄烟，来跳探戈或者喝虾汤——顺便说一句，你的盘子看上去一个月没洗了。”  
  
“你对这个有意见?”Seth含着一口汤说道。“我在号子里待了五年，我才不管什么他妈的盘子，它很好喝。至少比你那些奇怪的乌拉圭菜要好得多。”  
  
“——我们不是来跳探戈或喝虾汤。而这件事，我敢说，十二分肯定，它不是一般的活儿。我们可以将它视作一场政治投资——别把嘴张得那么大，虾汤要流到餐巾上了——我们不是在为某个磕高了的毒贩干活，Seth，这跟以往完全不同，不是那种不成气候的小打小闹。这次是动真格。他们的背后是胡安·贝隆。”  
  
“你是说那个流亡的前总统?”  
  
“是的。当然，他没有直接出面，拉皮条的是蒙托内斯罗，你或许听说过这个名字，顺便说一句，你应该多看点晚报，你的知识过于匮乏。一向过于匮乏。这是一个左翼组织，近年来很活跃，靠袭击商业机构来为贝隆政权的复辟筹集资金。据说在马德里，有人曾问过贝隆，他们得到哪里去搞那么多钱，你知道他说什么?”他停下，靠向椅背“他说，‘你们可以去抢银行。’”  
  
“疯子。”  
  
“或者英雄，只要这能让那个老家伙从西班牙杀回来。”  
  
“你从哪里听来这些鬼话?”  
  
“Carlos。”  
  
“这个婊子养的，”Seth愤怒地拿起了餐巾。“他跟我说不能谈论细节。”  
  
“那是因为他面对的是你，Seth，你在号子里待了五年，五年是很漫长的时间——  
  
“长得足够让你搭上一打丧心病狂的南美佬。”  
  
“——不管怎么说，这生意划得来。一千五百万——或更多——这只是保底的收成，如果那位胡安先生回到了阿根廷，Carlos保证他们会记得我们，我们可以在这里站稳脚跟——既然按你所说的，我惹毛了道上所有人，那我们大概就没法回堪萨斯了。但那也没什么所谓，我们用不着再出手了，你明白吗?我们可以放贷，放心大胆地收钱，百分之三十的利率，或者更高，想加多少就加多少，随你的便。这是个千载难逢的窗口期，他们需要在布宜诺斯艾利斯没有案底的人，而我们正好背景干净，你的通缉令在这里就是一纸空文。干这一行就是这样，你要么把牢底坐穿，被丢在烂泥里，让人们在你身上种葡萄，要么他妈的干他一票，然后收手，在缎子床单上终老。”  
  
对面的男人沉吟片刻。“这太快了。”  
  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
  
“我不想在这里的第一桩活儿就干得惊天动地，懂吗?”  
  
“那你打算从哪里开始你的处女秀，Seth，再抢一次钻石?我敢说那不见得会比你那次——”  
  
“哦，闭嘴。”  
  
“——干得更糟了。”  
  
“你能别提那事吗?”  
  
“来还是不来?”  
  
“你赢了，小子。”Seth低骂了一声，不情愿地伸出了手。“我受够你了。来吧，为了富得流油——”  
  
“——和死在漂亮女人的怀里。”Richard如释重负地击上了他的掌心，同他一道比了个他们之间心照不宣的手势。“那么我就听你的，混小子。”Seth的棕眼里闪过一丝笑意。“三十七次了，你一直都没错过。那我们就干这一票，他妈的。这是件危险的事，不过也是件迷人的事，而且除了我们外没人能办得到。Gecko兄弟回来了，我们就该死的干他一票。”  
  
“该死地干他一票。”Richard答道，再次击上他的手心，像个被哄好了的孩子一样咧开了嘴，顺从地接过了为他斟满的酒杯。现在三流乐队又回到了舞台上，弹手风琴大概喝高了，天马行空地走着音。接下来是一组爱国歌曲，由“著名犹太裔女歌手妮娜·巴巴托娃小姐”献唱的《潘帕斯雄鹰》。Richard将手交叠置于膝上，板直着背专注聆听着，仿佛身处的是巴黎歌剧院的池座，而不是遍地污腥的博卡区。Seth隔着桌子朝他打了个响指，“你受得了这个?”他严肃地问，不无担忧。  
  
Richard微微偏过头。“音乐有助于我保持判断力。”  
  
“那就好好欣赏你的阿根廷咏叹调。”Seth站起身，拍了拍他的后颈。“我去跟九点钟方向的女士们聊聊天。给我待在这儿，别喝太多。不准和那些婊子养的南美佬玩飞刀。”  
  
“早点回来。”他小声嘟囔道，但Seth正整着西装下摆朝邻桌走去，似乎没有听到。他在弦管和人声的间隙中偶或听得一些只言片语。“……我做开司米生意，唔，当然，是有一点积蓄……”然后Seth的声音渐趋低弱，模糊，直至全部隐去。取而代之的是一片令人耳鸣的真空静寂。他闻到棉布烧焦的气味，酒馆天花板如受热的巧克力般滴熔，落到他脸上。他伸出舌头舔去，尝到一片甜蜜的血腥。世界正在分崩离析，他看见屋顶在寸寸分裂，铁皮片如开花期的花瓣般徐徐打开。墨绿色的星空降临在他头顶，开始高速旋转。一圈，一圈，又一圈，如同米诺陶的迷宫，或诺瓦契克的《无穷动》。然后那个声音又来了。  
  
“Richie……”  
  
他的浑身血液登时凝住。  
  
“Richie……”那声音继续凑近，拖着嘶哑的长尾。“干得漂亮。”  
  
一阵甜腻的吐息喷在他颈部的汗毛上，带着女人的香气。他认出了这个声音，额上沁出了冷汗。一个年轻女郎的嗓音，和他在解放者大街，在莱萨马公园听到的一样。“够了。”他毫无威胁地低声道。  
  
“‘蒙托内斯罗’，你在哪里听来了这个名字，还是你自己取的?你是个编故事的天才，继续，Richie，继续。”  
  
“这不关你的事，”他虚弱地抗议道。“从我边上滚开。”  
  
“哦，Richie，Richie，”她挨得更近，在他耳畔嘶嘶做声，犹如长蛇吐信。“你为什么这么想干这桩活儿呢，哪怕要欺骗你的兄弟?”  
  
他想要起身，却感到一阵晕眩。昏倦乏人，仿佛在被鹅毛枕闷死。“因为你。”他扯动嘴角，奇怪地笑道，冷汗流下背脊。  
  
“我就在这里。”她柔声道，亲切得像母亲。“你只要看，就能看见我。Richie，你要看。”  
  
她离去的气息卷起一层幕布。他忽然发觉自己置身于空无一人的午夜街道上，远处传来消防车的长鸣。玫瑰色的云团在天边翻涌着，像是染了色的，核弹爆炸后的蘑菇云。他赞叹地望着眼前发颤的热气，如同欣赏一件杰作。然而就在这时，烈焰从屋墙的缝隙后钻出来，仿佛在暗处蓄谋已久，轻而易举地吞没了整条长街，旋即向他身上扑来，像个难缠的妓女。他没命地拔腿狂奔，打算跳进河里，却猛然想起Seth还在酒馆里和人调情。他掉头跑去，穿过雷克莱塔墓地，绕过方尖碑，跃下总统府的贝隆夫人阳台，布宜诺斯艾利斯的街道如线轴般重重缠绕。浓烟窜到了前头，抽出无数条丝状雾须，他循着它前行，如同被绳团引导的忒修斯，在迷宫里逡巡，即将迫近一桩秘密的腹心。然而就在他快要看到“直布罗陀”的招牌的时候，火焰追了上来。  
  
一股无名的疲惫感攥住了他。一股熟悉的疲惫感，就像他在悲惨的孩童时代无数次体验过的一样，在那个男人的拳脚底下放弃抵抗。随他怎么揍他好了，来吧。随他怎么揍他好了。他知道自己将会昏过去，但并未感到害怕。因为在每一场噩梦的结尾，每一次，没有一次落空，Seth会叫醒他。  
  
于是他放弃了逃跑，听凭热流舔舐着后背。致人死地的烈焰喷溅着火星，展开双翼，在一瞬间裹住了他的四肢，躯干，和眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Richie。”  
  
布宜诺斯艾利斯的“直布罗陀”酒馆灯光昏暗，地上堆满木屑和鸡骨。两个抽着细纸烟的女人在邻桌翘着二郎腿，饶有兴致地看着Gecko兄弟。Seth焦急地搂着Richard的肩，一只手在他眼前打着响指。“嘿，放松点，你这混小子，”他恳切地说。“行吗?放松点，出什么事了?”  
  
“有个声音。”他剧烈地喘着气，擦了擦眼镜。“有个婊子试图在我耳边说话。”  
  
“嘿，Richie，看着我。”Seth伸出两指，指着自己的眼睛。“看着我，放松点，知道吗，如果你有什么事，Richie，告诉我，我是你哥哥，今晚是怎么回事?”他俯下去，贴近他的耳边。“嘿，就算你背着我磕了药也没事，告诉我，我不会让条子们动你一下。我会亲自揍你。”  
  
他拎住他的后领将他拉起来，或假装拉起来，就像他们还是孩子时，Richard还不到他肩头那么高时他总做的那样，然后抽出自己的手帕递给他擦汗，清了清喉咙，假装没看到那两个女人向他们投来的目光。他们一言不发地往外走去，再没说什么话。Carlos临走时垫了小费和餐钱。  
  
他们出到深夜的街道上，月光在屋墙上照出斑驳的暗影。大片尿渍，讽刺政局的涂鸦，招妓广告，布宜诺斯艾利斯铺天盖地的防疫宣传：消灭狂犬病。Seth转过脸来看了他一眼，午夜的风吹开了西装下摆。他只是想确认他一切都好，Richard知道。  
  
他想自己是否应该向他坦白，他对什么该死的流亡前总统，什么蒙托内斯罗游击队全都一无所知。他对Carlos的了解也绝不比Seth强多少，他甚至连自己那两个小时里干了什么都不知道。但即使坦白了又能怎么样?Seth会坚称他磕了药，威胁要揍他一顿，继续将其视为一件无关紧要的小事。他的哥哥从来不追问缘由，只相信自己愿意相信的解释。他看着Seth那张职业劫犯的脸，看着他迈着目中无人的阔步，走得气派十足，仿佛等待有人喝彩，仿佛正穿行于一部野蛮大陆的史诗，一首熙德之歌，仿佛正扮演南方的唐吉坷德，抢劫巨款，杀死警察与神父，名扬四海，臭名昭著。该死的我们干他一票，他忽然狠狠地想道。他和Seth，他们一起干他一票，这他妈的比什么都重要。  
  
他的心骤然雀跃起来，疑团都被抛诸脑后，一个伟大的计划正在脑中成型。明天他们要去找Carlos，把活儿接下来，确定分成，安排线路，那该死的可是三千万，除此以外的东西都不必去管。然而就在Seth的身侧，南美洲放荡的黑夜里，一股不祥的热流又在他胃中涌起。那声音来去无凭，如同一场迅速蒸干的急雨，但仍在他耳边萦游不散。她叫他看，但午夜的街道上唯有成团游荡的雾气。他的视线扫过一排殖民时代的房子，黯色的刺桐花，一条形单影只的孤狗，在这个时刻，城市属于梦游者与幻景。船在马上，马在海中，他在做梦，或是梦境终于找到了他。一个流浪汉在唱着歌：百合花啊，我的弗朗西斯卡啊，有人要开始倒霉啦。他知道她是对的。她是对的，他看不见，但他必须睁大眼睛。因为在吉卜赛人的月光下，他看不到万物——  
  
但万物都在看他*。  
  
  
  
*引自洛尔加的《梦游人谣》。

2014年夏


End file.
